The Love without Life
This Story was written for the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest: February 2013 by ''HunterofArtemis12. ''The Love without Life Madelyn POV The last time, he told me he loved me was so long ago, I can't remember. The last time Alex told me he loved me, was just yesterday. I don't know if he meant it in a brotherly way, or if he meant it in another way... I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. I had a boyfriend. (A boyfriend, that didn't do anything for Valentines, forgot my birthday and never says he loves you, a voice whispered in my head.) But...sometimes Jacob didn't always seem like he cared. Sure, being a son of Zeus he had big responsibilites. Yes, the Camp looked up to him. Yes, he had to set a good example. But did that really make up for it? Alex treated me with respect. He was interested in what I wanted to do. With Jacob, it was always me tagging along with him and doing what he said to do. Great, now I was thinking of him in past tense. I picked up my pillow and pressed it to my face, wanting to sob into it. Why were boys so difficult? I knew I loved Jacob, not matter how much of a monster I describe him as. It didn't used to be that way. We used to have fun together, and every night he would walk me back to my cabin and say some corny joke. Alex, had been at Camp Half-Blood longer. At first, I thought he was cute in a brotherly sort of way. Now I didn't know what I thought of him, recently. "Hey Madie. Are you coming down to the dining area to eat, or should I tell Chiron to come down here and ask what's wrong?" Oh gods. It was Alex, standing in my doorway. (I'm a daughter of Hecate, but all my cabin members had filed out to go to dinner.) "No...no." I sniffed trying to wipe the tears from my eyes before he saw them. "I...I must have lost track of time." He stared at me, with those beautiful eyes. So what, he was from the Hephaestus cabin, he was well tanned and muscular from working in the forges. "Right, I believe that. C'mon, let's get something to eat alright?" I nodded, and he held out his arm like a gentleman. Of course, I wanted to take it, but if the Aphrodite kids saw that, they wouldn't hesitate to spread rumors and start telling Jacob. I wasn't the type of girlfriend who would cheat... I pushed it away. "Hurry up! I bet they're almost done eating!" Alex nodded and closed my door behind us. "Race ya." We sprinted to the pavilion, laughing as we went. Alex POV Gods of Olympus. I wanted to kiss Madie right then and there, grab her by her waist and give her a good proper kiss. Of course, she'd kissed me before, but it was more meant for a family member. Never on the lips, just on the cheek. I held back for three reasons. 1) I'm not a shallow guy. She has a boyfriend, she doesn't need this kind of drama in her life. 2) Her boyfriend is the son of Zeus. You don't go picking fights with the wrong guys. Besides, he had the lightning and I had what...a hammer? 3) Something about her mood held me back, because she seemed so sad, it didn't seem like the right moment to kiss anyways. As we raced to where the other demigods were, I'm sure she used her awesome power on me. She had this ball of light in her hands, and as she threw it at me, I knew I wasn't going to beat her. I tripped on the ball of light, and was entangled in shining celestial bronze ropes. She bent over me and smiled. "Beat ya. I'll leave you in the good hands of your table now." She pointed at Cabin 9, who were all laughing at my discomfort. She was good. But of course, Madie wasn't going to leave me like that. She snapped her fingers, and the ropes fell away and I stumbled over to my table. As we ate dinner, and scraped some offerings into the brazier, Jacob moved over to me. "We need to talk," he said with an emotionless face. I stared back at him, and tried to keep a straight face. He was intimidating and all, but I didn't think he noticed, sparks were coming off in all directions from him. They kept jumping off onto my skin and stining me. Of course, I was used to working around sparks so it didn't hurt much. "About what?" I asked carefully, shoveling another bite of potato in my mouth. Jacob reached his hand out and grabbed mine sending an electrocuting blast through my skin. The rest of my cabin gasped and started backing away from him. "You're messing with my girlfriend. I'd advise you didn't." I would have replied, probably something that would have earned me another shock. I was going to say: "Well I wouldn't, but if you cared about her so much, then why don't you show her any respect?" But of course, I was too busy wetting my pants. It was majorly emberassing, and the worst part is Chiron was busy talking to someone in the Big House. Jacob got up and left, while the rest of my Cabin asked if I was okay. "Yeah, fine." I lied. "Thanks for helping back there." But that only made me more determined, to win Madelyn's heart once and for all. Jacob POV My feelings were getting mixed. I didn't really know what to think, but one thing was clear- I didn't like Alex. He was moving in on my girl, I could tell that much. I wasn't sure how long it had been going on, how much he liked her or...if she liked him back. I did know, that the past couple of weeks maybe I'd been slacking a little. Sure, I hadn't walked her back to her cabin every night like I used to. But, love can't always have a ride-off-into-the-sunset feeling. Sometimes I was busy and my schedule was a little crammed. I had to set the perfect image for the camp. Everyone looked up to me, because I was Zeus' son. I wasn't perfect, I knew that. But I tried every moment to act like it. Maybe I had lost my cool, last night when we were eating, but I'd done what had to be done. Madelyn deserved something better anyways. A gross son of Hephaestus? No, next to me he looked ridicoulous flexing his muscles, while I summoned lightning from the sky and flew through the air. I admit, maybe I hadn't been the best boyfriend. But, now when this awful guy was trying to make out with my girl, well I would show her, just how awesome I could be. And if I had to blast him a couple times with lightning? I wouldn't hesitate. Madelyn POV The next day, it was weird. Something had changed in Jacob's mood. He was waiting for me the next morning, leaning casually against the cabin. "Uh...hi Jacob." I stumbled out of my cabin, and closed the door. "What brings you here?" My heart got a bit fluttery, when I saw him with his perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. There was some sort of tough look to it though, like he was forcing a look of relaxation. "Does there have to be a special occasion, to have a romantic day with my amazing girlfriend?" He asked, tightly smiling. Something was up, I could sense there was another reason too, being the daughter of Hecate and all. "Um...alright. But see...Alex promised he'd show me the Forges of Bunker 9 today." I smiled thinking about him, then quickly let it fade. You have a boyfriend! ''I scolded myself. What was I thinking? Jacob scowled. "You don't need to go anywhere with ''him." He said 'him' like you might say "Roman sewage water" or "my parents gave me clothes for my birthday." I knew there was some chemistry going on with those two. I didn't need to be a genius to figure it out. Some campers, who were sitting at Cabin 9's table last night, told me Jacob had electrocuted Alex. But when I asked Alex, he changed the subject. "But, Alex and the others were going to show me this really cool dragon they were making-" "No." Jacob's cold voice made me want to curl in a ball and hide. "You're coming with me." He grabbed my wrist rather roughly and dragged me away from my cabin. "Let's go have a romantic day." Alex POV I watched Jacob take Madelyn's hand, and stroke her cheek, as they ate on a picnic blanket in the strawberry fields. I clenched my fists, when he twirled her brown hair in his hand. She flinched, and slightly, started to move her leg away. I checked my watch. Madie was supposed to come to the forges with me, about an hour ago. I hadn't gone to help with the dragon, because I was busy watching her. I knew Jacob just wanted to rub in my face, that Madie was his and could never be mine. I stared at my wrist, where Jacob had electrocuted me last night. It was turning into a small bruise. Madie didn't deserve this two-faced jerk. When he realized I was trying to get close to her, and be there for her, he swoops and and finally decides he loves her again. Jacob picked up a strawberry and handed it to Madie, like it was a proposal ring, and she was supposed to cry hysterically and thank him. She just turned it over in her hands, and set it down on the blanket. He was so offended, by this gesture he a small storm broke into the sky. Other campers looked up into the sky for a moment, surprised that a storm was actually coming, then realized it was Jacob and went back to their activities. They started walking in my direction, Jacob squeezing Madie's hand in his. I clenched my teeth, and melted into the shadows to watch them. When they started to walk past, Jacob turned and looked at me, straight on. He knew I was there. I pressed myself farther into the corner, hoping maybe he hadn't actually seen me. Then he stopped walking and advanced closer. "What is it?" Madie asked, prying her hand loose from his. Jacob smiled at me, then grabbed Madie by her arms and swung her around to face him. He then leaned over and passionately kissed her on the lips, forcefully making her obey. She tried to get air, but he wouldn't stop. When he was done (by then I didn't really care if Madie saw me I was going to land my fist in his face) poor Madie was gasping for air and doubling over like she was in pain. Jacob took her hand, like he was genuinly concerned for her. "Madie! Are you okay? Did you breath in smoke?" No you idiot. It was you. I thought angrily. I stepped out of the shadows. "You shouldn't treat your girlfriend like that." Jacob glared at me. "Says who? You?" He advanced towards me, and I felt smaller. I didn't have a weapon except for...no. I couldn't use that. Jacob summoned his sword and pressed it to my sternum. I motioned for Madie to get out, but she shook her head. "Jacob! Stop!" She pleaded. "You just...you're just a little rough sometimes. He didn't mean it that way!" But it was too late. Jacob made me face the wall, and pulled my arms behind my back, binding them with Celestial Bronze rope. Then, still using his sword on me, tied my feet together. "Not so tough now?" He asked scorn in his voice. "Come on Mads. Let's get out of here and leave this loser behind." I worked my hands over to the knots and started to free myself. I may be big, but I had nimble hands, and I doubted Jacob could actually tie his shoe laces without them falling out in the next five minutes. "No." Madie said defiantely and stood in front of me. Jacob's face went from shock, confusion, bitterness and anger in one second. Lightning flashed in the sky. Jacob POV I willed lightning to come down from the sky, and stay trapped in my sword. I faced Madie, feeling an overwhelming flood of thoughts and feelings for her. I liked her...I wouldn't kill her would I? But, anger and resentment towards Alex made me raise my sword and level it at her. At the moment, Alex was trapped. He wouldn't be fighting soon. That was where my plan was flawed. I'd failed to tie him properly, and for some reason, the chains were melted into puddles. Alex stood up, cursed in Greek, and charged me before I could attack Madie. I changed the course of my sword and shot a bolt of lightning at him. Madie raised her arms and chanted as fast as she could. The lightning, turned to ashes and disintegrated at my feet. I roared in anger, letting all of my anger loose. It controlled my mind, my actions. I didn't think, I just did. Everything turned fuzzy after that, I don't really remember. I heard Madie screaming, a trail of blood poured out of her chest. Alex by her side, and then being knocked away by one of my lightning bolts. What are you doing? ''A voice asked inside of me. I couldn't stop. I knew this was my fatal flaw- anger controlled everything inside of me. Alex somehow in the mess, stood up and ran at me, his whole body set ablaze. I didn't know how he was survivng, but later it dawned on me he must have had the Fire Gift. He kicked my leg, and I collapsed, my leg burning in agony. My sword skittered away. Madie's sobs drowned off in the noise, her chanting subdued. Either she was in too much pain or...or...I refused to think about it. I lashed out, and knocked Alex off of his feet and he thudded next to the ground, his skull cracking with a hard ''thud! '' I felt posion seeping through my veins. Madie, had used her magic to try and kill me. I didn't understand. My mind cleared and I looked around, my moves growing weaker. The grass was burnt, and ashes fell out of the sky. The light was darkening, as the night arrived and I looked at the two bodies next to me. Madie stared lifeless at the stars, a gaping wound open in her chest. It was obvious, that a sword had killed her, and the only weapon was mine. I lifted my hands and stared at the blood, covering them. What had I done? Madelyn POV I heard the voices of Alex and Jacob fighting fading slowly. They turned into something like a sweet lullaby and I woke up in the hands of my mother, Hecate. "Am I...?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, you are. Your two boyfriends...they will join you shortly. They are deceased now, as well." I wanted to sob, but strangely I didn't feel any emotion at all. Perhaps, I'd already sobbed enough. "I will tell you, your future does not lie with either of them." I crossed my arms and stared at the godess. "Of course not mother. I'm dead." She laughed ever so slightly. "No my dear. Go meet them. They are waiting outside that door- the one that leads to Hades." The Underworld. I stared at the door, then released my mother's hands. "Make sure...make sure that none of the campers think we did this. Better for them to believe that we were killed by a monster. Please...my final request." I begged before stepping towards the door. Hecate nodded. "Your wisdom is powerful girl. It's a wonder, you're my child, I would have thought you were one of Athena's." I didn't reply, but there was no need too. I opened the door and a burst of light blinded me for a moment. When I blinked again, I was standing in a dark field with Alex and Jacob by my side. "But...what about Charon? We are supposed to pay!" I sputtered, the only thing I could think of. Alex stared at me, his ghostly form sad and dejected. "I payed." Jacob nodded. "It came in handy." They didn't seem to be mad anymore, which was weird considering that they were out to kill one another less than an hour ago. Another ghost floated near us. He looked powerful, and you could tell he was a demigod. His aura just reflected strength and an attitude like '''I'm-awesome-bow-down' ''and it made you want too. "Madelyn...charmed to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He floated closer to me, closer than I would have liked. Jacob and Alex grabbed for ghostly swords, that were not there. "Who are you?" Alex POV They made small chat, but I saw the way Madie reacted to him. He asked her about her life, if she was a demigod too, how she got her hair the perfect way it was. My feelings were totally jumbled for a ghost. They started to talk about rebirth, and Elysium. Finally, they got to the point, where the ghost dude said, "I can recreate you. I can bring you back to the Earth and you can be my wife." She stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "But...can Jacob and Alex come too?" He shook his head. "No. But you see...you have no choice. You either marry me, or you come with me anyways." Madie looked appalled and glanced back at ghost Jacob and ghost me. "No thanks. I want to stay here." She finally sputtered. He linked his arm in hers and said, "Pity." And they shot up into the dark sky, Madie screaming, leaving me with a horrible feeling. Jacob stared after her, his eyes dark and emotionless. "We failed." He muttered, closing his eyes. "I failed..." I stared at the Asophedel fields, not quite anxious to do nothing...forever. '~THE END~''' ''(You didn't see that ending coming. Ha!) '' Category:The Love without Life Category:Chapter Page Category:HunterofArtemis12